


【웡섷｜友星】A to the Z 系列｜Aquarium (1)

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: A to the Z 系列全年齡向 / 可能有讓人不適的描寫(非血腥) / 有參考SCP式的寫法
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, woohwa - Relationship, 五花, 友星, 榮星
Kudos: 1





	【웡섷｜友星】A to the Z 系列｜Aquarium (1)

Aquarium｜水族箱

鄭友榮站在魟魚的水族箱前，手裡握著伸縮清潔器，面如死灰地進行他第三天的水族館打工。美其名是在入場費昂貴的高級水族館工作，其實也就是一般的打雜工，薪水按照最低時薪計算。

這裡似乎不是普通人會來的地方，他常看見一些穿著高級西裝和名牌包、似乎曾在電視上看過的人出入，就連黑幫集團的人也會來訪。  
鄭友榮被認識的長輩引薦進來，留住他的條件是穩定的排班時數；儘管不是正職，水族館又位於窮鄉僻壤，由於員工稀少也無法隨意請假……，但現實地掐指一算，這樣的月薪在地獄朝鮮中已經是不錯的選擇了。

水族館面積龐大，直到今天他才第一次來到展覽區的最深處，位於地下室、入口隱蔽，也是唯一一個嚴禁拍照的展區。鄭友榮並沒有來過這間水族館，他猜想這裡的生物大概是某些敏感、脆弱的物種，前輩也再三交代他不准拍照，並小心別發出太大的聲音。

他輕手輕腳地按下自動門開關，厚重的推拉門緩緩敞開，他看見一條狹窄的走廊往室內延伸，兩側嵌滿小型水族箱，水族燈為他照亮眼前的路。自動門在他身後靜靜地關上，將他與世界隔絕。

靜謐空間只有細微水流聲在運轉。令人窒息的走廊寬度。昏暗中沒有日光燈，只有冰冷的藍紫色光線鋪在地板上。這裡不免讓鄭友榮感到一絲毛骨悚然，不知是否為這份詭譎感作祟，他似乎還感受到某股視線。

再一小時就下班了。鄭友榮這麼安慰自己，提起水桶和清潔器往前踏下第一步時，就和水族箱裡的珊瑚對到眼了；鑲嵌著人臉的褐色扁平珊瑚轉動白色眼珠，斜眼瞪著鄭友榮看。

「哇啊！」他一瞬間嚇得失去力量，因為腳軟而跌了好幾步，手中的清潔器「哐啷」一聲倒在地板上，水桶筆直地落下，幸好因為滿水的重量沒有翻倒。躺在水中的人臉珊瑚似乎已經看慣這種反應，無趣地移開視線，繼續盯著正上方的水族燈。

「這是什麼啊……？『人形板葉星孔珊瑚』？怎麼會有這種東西……。」

把視線從令人不適的珊瑚上移走，鄭友榮拿起清潔用具繼續往前走，驚恐地發現——這裡的生物全都是類人形混種。頂端長出人頭的花園鰻、四肢是人手與人腳的海龜、用雙腳游泳的海馬，還有雙手變成藍色蝦鉗、只有十二英吋大的人類，有一頭寶藍色的長髮。

他們全都是單隻飼養，雙眼好奇地跟著來者的身影，屬於人類的睫毛在水中眨動。眼前的畫面簡直不舒服地令人想嘔吐，但兩側都被水族箱包圍的走廊連躲避的空間都沒有；他硬著頭皮拿起清潔器，小心翼翼地靠近人形龍蝦的水族箱，當抹布碰到玻璃的瞬間，人形龍蝦些微地動了一下，用漠然的眼神看著鄭友榮。

鄭友榮不確定他們的腦袋運作是否也像真正的人類，但即使他們有話想說，恐怕也傳不出水中。他停下動作，再次確認水族箱上的介紹牌子。

「《人形藍色龍蝦》  
2020年誕生於███生命科學股份有限公司███實驗室，為███博士在基因編輯研究中的第一個甲殼類混種。智力相當於幼兒期人類……。」

只要是關於機構名稱與人名的部分都被一塊金屬鑲嵌蓋住。鄭友榮總算明白了這裡嚴禁拍照、以及這間偏僻的水族館為何被視為權勢人物限定進出的場所。  
他所生活的年代已經允許將基因編輯技術應用在人體上，尤其應用在遺傳疾病患者和人體器官複製；讓重病患者受惠的同時，科學界嚴格規範基因技術的應用範圍，幾乎僅限於醫療用途——也就是說，這裡全都是一箱又一箱的犯罪證據。

顯然這裡的生物擁有部分智商與自我意識，但他們不被視為人類、也並非誕生於醫療用途，而是被製造來供人觀賞的實驗品。  
  
「……好可怕。」鄭友榮喃喃自語，腦中閃過一絲報警的念頭。可他想起那些面色冷漠、貌似黑幫領頭的客人；他逐漸明白，這裡絕不單純只是展示用的水族館。這裡沒有多少員工，必定都是科學犯罪的知情者，而沒有多少親友的鄭友榮就算突然失蹤了，也不會有任何人知道不對勁；要是他將消息通報出去，說不定他也會被做成水族箱裡的其中一種生物——。

想到這裡，鄭友榮繼續擦拭的動作，試著不去看人形龍蝦恐怖的身影。再一小時就下班了，他說服自己。

再往更深處走，展示的水族箱也越來越大，智力程度似乎也隨著生物體積成長；人臉燕魟拍著胸鰭拍著從他身邊游過，停留在窗前的人足豹紋鯊溫和地看著在玻璃上左右移動的清潔器，隱匿在石頭中的人身烏賊似乎對他沒有興趣，取代雙手的觸鬚在水中晃動。

這些只應存在神話故事中的生物活生生地在眼前游動，始終令人難以適應；鄭友榮咳了幾下，試圖在這個詭異的空間製造一點真正的人類感。他來到最後一個展示區。這裡的水族箱異常寬廣，與龐大空間明顯不符的某個生物蹲在角落，也許他注意到有人到來，便抬起頭。

罪惡感、恐懼感、甚至還有一絲新奇的喜悅在鄭友榮的胸口翻攪。

眼前的生物有相當完整的人體上半身，並且看得出是人類男性，他和先前看到的類人形散發完全相異的氣息，幾乎感受不到非人類的怪誕感。

水晶般澄澈的白短髮在水中漂起，水族燈照映他漂亮的五官和淡膚色，精緻的雙眼皮被白色睫毛點綴，望著鄭友榮的眼神浸泡著些許寂寥。他的下半身連接無數純白細絲，如同絢麗的裙擺隨著水流搖曳，半透明的腹部裝著一顆橘紅色的臟器，散發微弱的光。

深怕驚擾了看似脆弱的他，鄭友榮放下清潔用具，緩慢地走到玻璃窗前。

「《人形燈塔水母》  
2019年誕生於███大學生物科學系███號實驗室，由學生███和學生███等數人協同研究，其實驗生物由本館接手飼養。  
智力相當於成年人類，並保有燈塔水母的分化轉移能力，藉由逆轉形態避開死亡階段，其外貌反覆轉換於兒童與成人之間，理論上為第一個達到永生的人形混種。  
由於其高智商與高度學習能力，嚴禁觀賞者與工作人員演示有意識行為，或與之傳達任何形式之符號。」

鄭友榮注意到，他是館內唯一一個擁有名字的人形混種。「學生███稱其為『從銀河墜落的美麗生物』，起名『星和』，本館尊重研究者意志，故保留此名。」

「星和。」鄭友榮不禁喊出口，水中的他反應過來，撥著雙手快速地往玻璃窗前游動，炯炯有神的深黑雙眼緊盯著鄭友榮看。「——為什麼？」

鄭友榮的聲音是穿透不過強化玻璃的，星和卻知道自己在唸的是他的名字。星和將食指放在嘴唇上，勾起淺淺的微笑。

「唇語……？」  
星和點點頭。鄭友榮抬起手，驚訝地擋住嘴巴。他的聰明之程度居然就連人類的唇語都能解讀。

「有人教你這些嗎？」星和搖頭，手放在胸口拍了幾下。「是你自己學的嗎？看著遊客學來的？」依然是搖頭，但他的笑容逐漸退去。鄭友榮不免陷入苦思，他和對方只能進行是非題的問答，而他不明白是什麼能讓他在這個密閉空間中習得人類互動的方式。

除非——。鄭友榮心裡一震。

「你原本是正常人類嗎？」

飄逸的水母細絲映照在白光下，宛如星空綻放在深海中。星和與鄭友榮四目對視，輕輕地點了頭；他把雙手貼上玻璃窗，溫柔地看著佇立在外頭的鄭友榮，張開嘴，說出兩個字。

「什麼……？抱歉，請你再說一次。」  
這一次星和放慢了速度，並且指著鄭友榮的身體。「友榮。」  
「我的名字——原來如此，是名牌上寫的啊。」鄭友榮抓著胸前的名牌別針，既慌張又驚喜。他摸到自己的心跳正急速跳動。「抱歉，我現在不知道該說什麼才好。」  
星和只是搖搖頭，然後再次開口。「你好。」他的表情看起來相當高興。  
「你好……嗎？星和。」  
「友榮。友榮。」

彷彿被眼前聰明又漂亮的燈塔水母給迷惑，鄭友榮不自覺往前了一步，伸出手，和玻璃窗另一側的手掌重疊在一起。

他發現了違反倫理道德的秘密。這也許是人類史上最令人震驚的犯罪，但只要鄭友榮閉口不談，這荒謬的一切終將被埋葬在水族館深處。

他與星和的相遇亦然。


End file.
